


[Fanart] Evak/ davenzi hugs and smiles

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Acrylic Painting, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanart, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, evak meeting davenzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: Have a little Skam/ Druck crossover painting... 😊 Couldn’t resist. Should probably work on it more, but... It is what it is.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	[Fanart] Evak/ davenzi hugs and smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Have a little Skam/ Druck crossover painting... 😊 Couldn’t resist. Should probably work on it more, but... It is what it is.


End file.
